Heart of Stone
by givemeafeather1026
Summary: Title will be more easily understood later on. This is a Tess/Sean fanfic.  What if they had a daughter who was born during Tess and Vince's marriage and is the reason they broke up? What happens when Tess's little girl leaves and won't come back?
1. Chapter 1

Any characters you see you recognize are not Rose is my creation.

*Two years earlier*

Sean: Hey Tess!

Tess:What?

Sean:I hear Ember has a performance tonight. Mind if I tag along?

Tess:Sean,I would love for you to but, you know how Vince gets when you are involved in something to do with Ember.

Sean:Yes I know but, I also know that Ember is my child as well and I should be able to see her perform at least once in her life.

Tess:Shh, not so loud she may hear us.

And hear them she did.

*1 Year Later *

Stagehand:Ember you are on in 10

Ember:OK, thanks.

"OK so Ember you wanna go over the set list or are you ok?,Ember? EMBER!"

"What?,oh yeah I am good to go on the setlist."

"Sure? You seem a little distracted tonight"

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about my parents is all."

"Oh honey, I know you miss them,but just remember that they are now in a better place"

"Yeah, a better place"

"Yep,mom is happily married to Vince still and Sean is still my moms best friend whom she is secretly in love with and I am nothing but a blur in their memories,a simple ripple in the little game they have going between the three of them."

This is what I wanted to say to my manager Elyse,but I quickly remembered that I had originally told her that my parents were killed in a carwreck,and that is why she took me in and began to manage me.

"Ember you're on!"

I stepped up to the mic and it felt as though the lyrics just flew out of my mouth. It was if I was singing directly to my mother and I was singing I noticed a blonde woman in her late 20's early 30's walk into the did I know that that chance in counter would change mine and many other lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome back to burlesque.

As I was walking off the stage after the last song I was greeted by the blonde I had seen in the back at the start of the show.

Aly: Hi, Ember is it?

ER: Yeah what do you need?

Aly: I just wanted to tell you how good you are I mean you are awesome.

ER: Thanks,

Aly: Your welcome.

ER: Well you wanna hang out?

Aly: You just met me and you wanna hang out?

ER: yeah you seem pretty ok I guess. At least you don't seem like a homocidal maniac to aren't are you?

Aly: No just a Burlesque dancer is all.

ER:Burlesque dancer?

Aly: Yeah

*In Embers mind"maybe she knows mom"

ER: You wouldn't happen to work for a women named Tess would you?

Aly: Yes as a matter of fact I do. Why?

ER:No reason. You know what on second thought I think I need to get back to my hotel. Maybe we can met up some other time. Here give me your cell # and I'll call you.

Aly:ok well see you later.

ER : ok bye

*The next day at the club*

Aly to Jack" You wouldn't believe the act I saw last night she is a 15 year old named Ember Rose and she is amazing!"

Tess, who is sitting next to Jack nearly chokes on her drink

Tess : Did you say Ember Rose?

Aly : yes you know she asked me if I worked for you and I told her I did.

Tess: you wouldn't know how to get in touch with her would you?

Aly: yes actually she gave me her number.

Tess: Can you give it to me?

Aly : sure why?

Tess:Just do it!

Aly: yes ma'am

Tess :Don't call me ma'am either

*In Tess' office*

Tess held the number in her trembling hands and slowly dialed the phone rang 3 times before Ember answered it.

"Ember speaking"

"Ember? Its your mom"...

TBC

Please note that once I get at least 2 reviews I will update


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I have not updated lately but school has been crazy so today seeing as I am sick and bored my muse has thankfully decided she should come home

*WARNING* Some sight language nothing too bad.

Ember had been preparing herself for the call ever since she had asked Aly about Tess, although it seemed as though she had not prepared herself well enough as as soon as she heard her mom's voice she panicked and dropped the phone.

Tess heard the clammer of the phone and she waited to see if someone would pick the phone back up but no one did.

Ember Rose sat in her room at Elyse's house, who had become sort of a motherly figure to Ember once she told her the lie about her parents, wondering what she should I go see her or should I stay spent the rest of the evening debating the pros and cons, but sadly it seemed as though they were equal in number.

* The next day.*

Tess sat in her office crying, something she did a lot since her daughter had run away.

"Tess?"

Tess jumped at the sound of Sean's voice and turned around.

"Yes?" Tess said tearfully.

"What happened?"

"I don't know she picked the phone up and when I told her that it was me it sounded as though she dropped the phone.

"Oh I'm sorry honey, but I mean think of the shock it must have been for her"

"For her? Excuse me but if anyone knows about shock it would be me I'm the one who found that damn note that said that she hated me and that it was my fault that she left."

"Look, I'm sorry ok didn't mean to upset you"

"No I'm the one who should be sorry it's just that I thought that maybe this time I could finally find our little girl."

"What do you mean YOUR little girl?" Vince had walked into the room unexpectedly scaring both Tess and Sean. "I knew there was something going on between you two you little slut how could you?" Vince walked over to Tess and slapped her across the face leaving a hand print behind.

"You keep your hands off of her!" Sean told Vince his face becoming more red with rage by the second.

"She is my wife and I can do whatever the hell I want to to her!"

"The hell you can!" Sean reared back and punched Vince in the jaw knocking him to the floor.

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU!"

The three adults turned around and their jaws all dropped as they saw Ember standing in the doorway.

"THIS is why I left to begin with!" Ember shouted at them all.

Ember turned to attempt to leave and Tess followed after and caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"Baby please!"

"I'm not your baby anymore frankly I don't know what the hell I am anymore cause it seems as though my entire freaking life is nothing but a freaking lie."

"Please just give me a chance to explain!"

"Fine"

TBC.

*Must have at least 2 or more reviews please!*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Ember sat in a chair in her mom's office as she had done so many times before starring at her visibly shaken mother,however,unlike before she noticed how her mom had started to adorned the walls of what was once just a cold dark office with photos of her lost child.

Tess sat with tears in her eyes trying to muster up the courage to talk to this sulky, yet beautiful teenage who at one point was her bright blue eyed jet black haired baby her blue eyes had darkened and her hair made that even more Tess opened her mouth and began to talk more or less.

Tess:Ember,baby I am so sorry you had to see that,but I just want you to know that Vince isn't my husband anymore and I..I.. I am sorry baby I really am,about everything you have no clue how sick I've been ever since you ran away and I just don't know where to start or what to start with..

ER: How about starting with why you chose not to tell me Sean was my dad?Or why you didn't leave Vince when he began to drink why you were never there when I needed you.

Tess:Ok the reason I didn't tell anyone other than Sean about him being your dad is because of what happened just now,because I knew abuse was to follow and I guess judging by my still tingling cheek I was the not leaving Vince thing goes the same way as well I was afraid he might hurt us seeing as how violent he always became when he was I'm not sure I follow on the not being there.

ER:Well let me see you never showed up at any of my recitals or choir concerts and you never came to anything school related was I to think?

Tess:*sigh* OK you have got me there I was a horrible mom in that aspect,but in my defense I do have everyone of them recorded.

Ember looked at her mom and rolled her eyes and bit her cheek to keep from grinning.

ER:Yes, I know that mother,but WHY? didn't you come?

Tess:To be honest it was because I felt out of place you know here I was your mother in a room full of the other moms all of which I could have been the mother of.I mean come on how would you have felt if you were a 50-something year old in a room full of women half your age with your first child while some of them were working on their 3rd or 4th babies.

ER: So you're saying that because of your own insecurities with your age you have made it to where I have felt inadequate my whole life?

Tess:Sounds that way huh?

ER:Um kinda.

Tess:Ok I understand that,but what I don't understand is the note you left when you left I mean why so harsh on me and why not Vince too? He hasn't always been the worlds best dad.

ER:Wait the note? I don't remember the note.

Tess: Oh well here it is.

Tess reached over to her drawer where she kept the info on Ember's disappering and handed it to her.

Ember read over the note and slowly remembered writing it.

It had said:

To my dearest mother,

I wish to inform you that today the day of my 15th birthday I Ember Rose shall leave and never return I also want you to know just how angry and hurt I am with you.I hate you and for as long as I live I shall never return to you no matter what so farewell and have a nice life you filthy tramp.

Ember stifled a laugh at her dramatic little self.

Tess: I am really sorry about whatever it is has made you hate me other than your dad and my not being there,but...

*BEEP* Embers phone began to ring.

Ember:Yes?

Elyse:Where the hell are you?

ER: I'm at my moms club talking to her

Ember cringed at what had just come out of her mouth.

Elyse:Wait what..?

Ember quickly hung up and turned to Tess and said

"I am so gonna be dead in a few minutes.

If only Ember had been lying...

TBC.

I will tell how AND why as soon as I get 2 reviews so read enjoy and review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Ember Rose stood up to leave her moms office at the same time that Vince appeared at the door.

Vince: YOU! Your the reason my wife left me, your the reason my life is in shambles and your the reason that I started to drink in the first place!

Tess: Vincent you know that she didn't cause any of those things, it was my choice to leave, your choice to ruin your own life and you are the one who started to drink because of your issues not because of Ember.

Vince:How could you? Tess, how the hell could you with that wife stealing homewrecking jerk.

Tess:Damnit Vince, can you not see that I don't love you I love Sean? While you were off getting drunk off your ass he was here helping with the buisness and during the let's see THREE times I put you through rehab he was here for me and you are so very wrong if you think that Ember had anything to do with this.

ER: Okay you two please just stop.

Ember was nearly in tears at the sight of Tess and Vince fighting once again.

Vince:Okay I'll stop. I'll stop everything, begining with your LIFE!

Out of nowhere Vince pulled out and gun and before Tess could stop him he shot Ember point blank in the head.

Tess couldn't believe what she had just seen as her only child had just been murdered right before her own eyes. Or had she?

TBC...

*Hey guys sorry it took so long to update and its such a short and strange one but I just got out of school a few weeks ago and my brain has been fried completely so I needed a little R&R before I got back to the story and yes I relize I have left y'all with too many cliffhangers but that's just me.I'm hoping to not take too long to finish this up and clear up the titles meaning before too long so as always please at least 2 reviews and I will update so until the next chaper.*


End file.
